happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Handy
' Handy' is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated hands that are covered with bandages. Handy is a construction worker and usually wears a tool belt and a hard hat. His house mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. He usually gets angry when he faces a task that requires hands. He has a crush on Petunia. Trivia *He is one of the three handicapped characters, the other two being The Mole (blind) and Lumpy (mentally challenged). They have been described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *He is one of two characters to have epilepsy, the other is Cuddles. *Some characters have copied Handy's frustrated face, like Pop in Snip, Snip, Hoorray!, Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon ''and in ''Snow Place to Go, Petunia in I Nub You, Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tommorow ''(twice), and Nutty in ''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights, as seen in In a Jam. *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *Like Cub and Sniffles, Handy doesn't care if he sees others die or suffer. **In Wheelin' and Dealin', he is seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they do not have a steering wheel on their go-cart, knowing that they are about to crash (they would have crashed if they did not steal the steering wheel off of his car at the last second). **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on a roller coaster. **In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hard hat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces. Elated by his own survival, he had no apparent concern for the other two. * He has a truck with his picture on it, as seen in certain episodes like The Way You Make Me Wheel, Concrete Solution, and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. * In A Hole Lotta Love, he was voiced by Kenn Navarro as Warren Graff was unavailable at the time. * He is a pilot in several episodes (e.g., A Change of Heart, Who's to Flame?). He is seen flying in both a helicopter (e.g., Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow), and an airplane (e.g., Gems the Breaks), he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf when he is flying with an airplane. Gallery Handy Pissed.png|Pissed Handy Handy Pissed Hat on Fire.jpg|Handy is burning mad as his hard hat is burning. Get it? Handy_No_Hat_&_Tools.png|Naked Handy Handy_with_hands.png|Handy with hands. LBE5 Petunia and Handy.png|Handy & Petunia LBE5_Petunia_and_Handy_Confused.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Good_idea.png Handyxpetunia.png|Handy and Petunia in love. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG.png S1E2_Housewarming_Handy_nohands2.PNG.png Rocket Inside.jpg Handyandmole.png Handysplan.png Iah next.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Wheel_13.jpg Creepy smile.jpg Aohfuhdruhdrudr.png STV1E13.2 Flippy and Handy.png STV1E13.2_Pitiful_nubs.png Everyone is sad at the deaths.png Adhudfhfudhd.png Baghygfuydfuif.png Nubextension.png STV1E1.2_Handywrist.png 185px-On_the_drums.png HWH6.png Hangles.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG.jpg Racer Lumpy.jpg Shard.jpg Shard_2.jpg The_Worst_Video_I_Ever_Made_Commentary_12_0001.jpg WheelinAndDealinZ_(19).png WheelinAndDealinZ_(20).png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Handy